baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Prize
1st Prize, or First Prize, is a robotic character from the Science Fair from Here School in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. It is a similar in function to Gotta Sweep in that it can push the player around the school. However, there are many differences between 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep. 1st Prize is always active, when Gotta Sweep is only active part of the time, frequently visiting the closet. Also, 1st Prize always goes for the player, while Gotta Sweep follows his own pathing. It is in some aspects both an obstacle and a helper to the player. Description 1st Prize is a poorly modeled CGI robot with an aqua/turquoise-colored "gym cage" as a body with caterpillar wheels, round hands each sporting five stubby fingers, and a large crimson heart connected to its head by wires inside its torso. Its spherical head has a rectangular mouth and cut out section revealing large googly eyes with extremely long pointy pupils. Mechanics When 1st Prize notices the player, it will turn around very slowly until it is facing them and then accelerates forward, pushing anyone, with the exception of Gotta Sweep and It's a Bully, down the corridor, and possibly straight into Playtime or Baldi. If the player uses Safety Scissors on 1st Prize to cut its wires, it will slow down and spin around for 15 seconds before returning to it's normal, functioning state. This is considered as an act of bullying, and the Principal of the Thing will put the player in detention if he catches them doing this. 1st Prize can be used to push the player across the hall, which can help to escape Baldi. 1st Prize can also interrupt Playtime's mini-game by pushing the player down the hall while they're jump roping, but it can also be a hindrance, in that it turns very slowly, and it can smash the player up against the wall, blocking their sight. Quotes Trivia * It was first added in update version 1.3. * It was the first new added character. * 1st Prize is the first character to have a complete 360° view, meaning it can be seen in multiple angles in-game. * 1st Prize is the first and only character that talks in text-to-speech. As it sounds robotic, it is somewhat resembles the famous physicist Stephen Hawking. ** The text-to-speech voice for 1st Prize is actually from Dr. Sbaitso but is slowed down.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1004178022893748225 * According to mystman12, 1st Prize was the next "terrible" character. * It is unknown how 1st Prize recovers from the Safety Scissors. * 1st Prize says that it has been programmed to desire their image, so it would make sense that either the player or Playtime created 1st Prize. ** However, it is still unknown who created 1st Prize. * 1st Prize is 2nd of the two characters who aren't explained about behavior in tapes. The 1st is It's a Bully. * 1st Prize's max speed is 26 mph. * 1st Prize is the fastest character in the game by accelerating, though he is the slowest to turn around. * It takes it 24 seconds to make a full 360 turn. Gallery Prize Poster-sharedassets2.assets-139.png|1st Prize's description in the Principal's Office. FirstPrize360.gif|1st Prize in a 360 view. b13ec24df6a4770bf852c26a3c12a312_original.png|1st Prize on the Baldi's Basics Kickstarter website. (1st Prize next to the Why Kickstarter? text.) 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7_original.png|1st Prize, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. References Category:Characters